


Sweet Torture

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: FiKi - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Durincest, Erebor, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Durincest, Mention of Thorin Oakenshield, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Sexual Content, Teasing, Tormenting, descriptive, fili - Freeform, jerking off, kili - Freeform, thorin oakenshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili shows no mercy to Kili while they were in a meeting together with their Uncle, King Thorin, in restored Erebor. He teases and <i>tortures</i> him under the table, making Kili painfully and maddeningly hard and horny.</p><p>Can he get any relief?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Torture

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of an RP. So, they may be more to it.

He had barely made it home without making a spectacle of himself in the halls and the meeting with Thorin and Fili with a bunch of others he didn't care to know or remember at the moment. He closed the main door going into the chambers he shared with Fili and pressed his back to the door, biting down on his whole bottom lip so hard it almost drew blood, his eyes rolled back and fluttered shut as a moan managed to escape his throat.

Among the slurry of the emotions, needs and thoughts whirling around his brain, one thought was of Fili's "cruelty". Teasing the unforgiving hell out of him under the table at the meeting as they sat "regretfully" beside each other. The touching, the faintly whispered words and the quick expressions and glance directed his way, when Fili knew he could get away with it, with no notice to anyone else in the room, but Kili alone. It was complete madness, utter torture for the younger; who twitched and squirmed in his seat, their Uncle giving him stern glances to behave and be still.

But it was impossible.

Kili's hard, hot and throbbing need rubbed against the equal as unforgiving fabric, as Fili was being, he was ready to bust and in more than one context. Beads of sweat covered him from the heat and need and he panted lightly through his nose.

The moment the meeting was over and Thorin released Kili to be free for the rest of the day, the archer didn't say a word or look at anyone, just slowly got up, untrusting quick movements, and stealthily, though he knew Fili saw it, covered the tight tenting in his pants with papers he had on the table to take notes of the meeting with and left the meeting room as quickly as he respectfully and daringly could. Fili still stuck there for how every many more meetings there were to be in the day. From none to more than a few glances were given to him from the meeting room to his and Fili's chambers, knowing that he looked as pained and unraveled as he felt.

Letting go of his lip and taking a hard breath out, he pushed off the door and took himself upstairs to the master bedroom. He loosened the ties to his pants on his way up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom door and walked out of them, the pants slipped off his hips, thighs and legs, moaning a needy whimper as the fabric slipped off and his heavy cock sprung free from the mean fabric, omitting another long moan as the cool air from the wide open balcony doors blanketed around the hot and tender flesh.

"Shit," He gulped, turning around and letting himself fall freely back against the bed. "Fili."

He slowly bent his knees up, one arm stretched straight out to his side and other slowly inching it's way down his shallowly heaving torso to his begging cock, precum spilling from the slit to his tight balls. Kili gulped and shivered, his whole body twitching and his eyes rolling back again, as he closed his hand around himself, his bottom lip going back between his teeth just as hard as last time. He stroked himself from base to head, slowly, his breathing growing harder with each stroke, his eyes softly falling shut as he lost himself.....


End file.
